


Timelines Vary

by Nela7



Series: The Human Kyubey Series [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Human Kyubey, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nela7/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: Oneshot. Homura thought it would be a normal loop. Boy was she wrong. How will she deal with this new development? Slight AU





	Timelines Vary

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that anyone could pick up on. So please feel free to fly with it.

Mitakihara was deceptively muted. Anyone who didn't bother to look beyond what they saw, would think it was a peaceful city. Homura knew different. She was drenched in the underbelly of the beast. Part of cursed group of girls who gave their soul for a wish. She had done this many times. And failed many more. However, she never expected this. Mami Tomoe, protected by a boy. A boy who seemed oddly familiar. Crimson eyes drilled holes into Homura’s metaphorical armor. The park provided the perfect backdrop for the stare down.

When the boy spoke, Homura’s blood chilled.

“There’s no need for this aggressive confrontation,” reasoned the male mage in barely controlled rage, “We can speak in a civilized fashion Homura Akemi,”

That voice. It couldn't be. This wasn't normal!

“Who are you!”

“I think you already know that one,” smirked the albino, “but my other name is Kanata blanche. Half Japanese exchange student from France,”

“How the h*ll is this even happening!” Hissed Homura. Flustered and angry that her attempt to kill Mami failed. If Madoka hadn't met her. If only she were the one to save her at the mall…

Mami groaned, gathering enough strength to get up and out of Kanata’s arms. The boy steadied her as she wobbled. Mami glared, her attacker had ambushed her. It hadn't been a fair fight. Both teens were caught like helpless animals. It was a good thing Blanche was a tactical, quick, and resourceful guy.

“You shouldn't be moving Mami,” Blanche whined scoldingly, “You need to rest now. Let me dispose of her. Your grief seed is tainted cherie,”

Homura felt like she arrived to a nightmare. Was this really who she thought it was? But how? How could it achieve something like that? Something so against its nature.

Mami sighed and powered down. She moved behind Kanata. The boy glowed a bloody red for some moments. The light faded to reveal the boy in a white tuxedo. White and red. He almost resembled a Butler. Homura looked for his soul gem. Desperate to find a weak point.

“I have no soul Gem Miss Akemi,” stated Blanche simply, “my magic doesn't require it because my transformation did not change my status in the universe, despite the physical change. I made no wish. Though, a wish was made for me not too long ago…”

“You’re an abomination!” Homura spat, *Kyubey,”

“I know,” shrugged he, “and I am forever sorry for that. I am finding a way to change that. In the meantime, you can stay away from Mami and her friends,” 

His tone was neutral with an edge of danger. 

“Only if you stay away from Madoka Kaname,” Homura bargained.

“I’m afraid I can't do that,” Blanche said, sounding like a certain evil computer, “Madoka is the key. Her wish could be powerful enough to change the world. Change it in a way that can benefit everyone,”

“Then I will kill you,” seethed the time traveler.

“You will do no such thing!” Mami interject, “I know what blanche used to be. I understand your need to destroy him. But I also know what he could be if given the chance. He’s doing his best to help end this wicked cycle. He’s changed,”

“Only a naive fool can believe that!” Homura growled.

Homura charged, explosives in band. A bang was heard. Homura looked up when the smoke lifted.

“Tsk, we really don't want any trouble Miss Akemi,” 

Homura cursed, a barrier. 

Blanche held Mami close. A red glow enveloped them.

“I will give you a warning,” stated the former plushie, “don’t hurt Mami or her friends. Don't interfere with me. If you do as I say we can be friends. If you don't, it won’t end well for you. I would hate to get you killed. Such a waste of potential,” Blanche said casually, as if talking about the climate.

With that Mami and Blanche fled, jumping from building to building. Homura collapsed with a sigh.

She might as well go home and get ready for her first day….again, thought Homura.


End file.
